


Temptation, for a second.

by asterysk



Series: LU Artist Appreciation Project <3 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterysk/pseuds/asterysk
Summary: Four is caught off guard.(Part of the LU Artist Appreciation Project! - Inspired by artwork by Bonnerin0/Aspen!)
Series: LU Artist Appreciation Project <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Temptation, for a second.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnerin0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/gifts).



A storm- gales roaring and distant lightning- made a horrible environment for yet another skirmish. Four could barely hear their constituent colours talking, let alone any shouts from the others as Stals and Poes swarmed their once secure shelter. Makeshift windbreaks splintered under clubs and swords, and the wave of foes hit with its true force. 

Four thought he maybe heard Warriors- Or maybe Time- cry something, but it was lost to the wind as the Poes unleashed their barrage.

Direction quickly lost meaning as each of them were surrounded and cut off.

* * *

Several minutes of literally bone-shattering fighting later, and the Hero of the Four Sword was lost.

The enemies had withdrawn- or had he lost his way that much, too far for even them to bother with. And he had no way to gain his bearings. No light in the darkness, no sound over the whistling air.

Dark as it may have been, his eyes were still keen enough to pick out movement in the overgrowth. As whatever it was drew nearer, more details resolved: The slightly too reflective eyes, the glint of metal, too sharp teeth-

“Hello again.” drawled Shadow.

Four froze up physically, but mentally, broke.

They said nothing as the Dark in front of them grinned and studied them, before addressing them again. “So you managed to reform then? ...Are the others still in there? Is my old pal Vio still in there?” They paused, the grin faltering. “Why do you bother trying to be one person? I know better than anyone else how different you all are… Why don’t you split and I can have a little reunion with Vio?”

Whatever was keeping Four rooted to the spot snapped, with force. The Four Sword was raised… and slashed downwards as they rushed “Shadow”.

If it really had been him, he wouldn’t have been caught off guard by the follow up boot to the legs. 

Four looked down at the copy, not with anger, but contempt. Perhaps if the clone had cared to look deeper, in the swirling mix of colours, he might have seen something wistful too.

After all… If it really had been him… if it really had been the same Shadow that sacrificed himself for _all_ of them… He would remember that as contrasted as they were, they needed each other too.

“How pitiful.” Four muttered it more to themselves than to anyone else, as they brought the Four Sword down.

The Shadow copy dispersed like fog, any shape disappearing as the mist swirled… and then it was gone, snatched by the wind.

Gone, save for the whisper, just audible over the storm.

"We could still bring him back though…"

Four closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, before forcing his expression into a smile.

"...I think you've burned that bridge, haven't you?"

There was no reply, nothing but the storm and the moonlight that had begun to peek through the clouds. No one there but themselves.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss to Other Aspen* love you my doppelganger
> 
> The art that inspired this can be found on Tumblr! Consider liking and reblogging, and checking out their other stuff!
> 
> https://b0nnerin0.tumblr.com/post/622206915670327296/i-drew-this-a-few-days-ago-hence-the-date-on-the


End file.
